


All The First Kisses

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkward Daryl, Bottom Daryl, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Real Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Fourth kiss, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV First Person, POV Rick, Rickyl, Second Kiss, Virgin Daryl, third kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't one big explosive 'Oh My God' moment when Rick and Daryl really had their first passionate kiss.  It was a slow process of a bunch of awkward brushed lips and unexpected embraces over months that finally turned into the kiss that meant there was more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts).



> Totally unbeta'd one-shot that I wrote over night due to insomnia. Eh- sometimes insomnia isn't a bad thing!

It happened like maybe four times. No, not like four, it was four. I remember each of them. We didn't act different after, but we didn't talk about it either. I kinda want to talk about it with him now. And I want the kisses more. Not just in those intense moments where it seems like the only way to communicate. But I want one when I wake up. Want one before going out each day. Want one after dinner. Think about them when I'm lying alone in night, wishing I could feel him against me.

The first time was the winter before we found the prison. We'd been going house to house, scavenging, trying to keep ahead of a horde that seemed to constantly be on us. We were tired and hungry, all of us. Me especially from being the one everyone turned to for decisions and Daryl for being the sole provider of meat. He was always hunting. Always separating from the group.  
Always putting the group's survival above his own safety. 

I know he still thought of himself as a worthless redneck Dixon. But this man was the most selfless, loyal, determined person I'd ever known in this life or in the one before. He was a better man than me, but didn't know it. 

He'd go out to hunt, always alone because the rest of us were completely incapable of being soundless with our footsteps in the woods.

He always came back. Always. Couple hours. Maybe a full day. Always with at least a string of squirrels. Sometimes a deer. Opossums, snake. Anything we could use as protein. 

He left that morning at dawn while we hunkered down in a cabin we'd hoped to be able to rest at for a few days. I started expecting to see him at noon. At three I was pacing on the porch and the rest of the group knew well enough to leave me alone. 

I skipped dinner. Ravioli's heated over a campfire. I stayed on the porch watching and waiting. By seven, I was frantic. I couldn't do this without him. I needed him. I NEEDED him. I switched my porch pacing to widening circles around the cabin. Glenn came out to check on me. And T-dog. I had no words for them, only a look that clearly told them to go back to the house and leave me alone.

By midnight our group was all asleep in the house with me on watch. I sat on a rocker on the porch allowing myself a private moment to let tears have their way with me. Eyes red-rimmed, and dried tear streaks along my cheeks. I felt the emptiness of losing him in my gut. By 3 a.m. He'd been gone twenty hours. 

Noise in the woods gave me hope and I jumped to my feet, hand on my python and ready to fire at what was likely a lone walker. But deep inside I held out hope it was Daryl. When a body stumbled out of the woods, my stomach sank. It wasn't him. Just a ratty looking walker in the remnants of a business suit. I waited as he came to me. I considered the easier road- not living. But I had Lori despite our differences. And I had Carl. And I had these people counting on me. I couldn't check out no matter how unbearable this life without Daryl by my side would be. 

As the business man hobbled toward me, I slowly unholstered my python. But before I could raise it, an arrow appeared through the walkers forehead. 

"What the hell you waitin' on, Rick?" It was Daryl, tossing the crossbow back over his shoulder and reaching down to drag a huge buck forward.

I ran down the stairs and straight to him, stopping awkwardly before him. "Fuck, Daryl. You been gone almost 24 hours. Thought you... Thought you were." I stopped talking to save myself the embarrassment of a  
cracking voice and sobs that I was already biting back. He put his hand on my bicep.

"'S ok man, trackin' this guy. Didn't want to lose him. I'm ok. It's ok."

I wrapped my arms around him and heard my sobs slipping out against my will. He didn't judge me. He allowed me to hug him and he returned the embrace, soothing me. "It's alright, man. I'm ok. Sorry to make ya worry. Just wanted to provide."

When I pulled away my emotional instincts took over. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his. He didn't judge. He didn't fight me. He let my lips rest on his for a moment and then I wrapped him back in my arms.

I helped him heave the deer back to the cabin and we didn't talk about the kiss.

The second time was in the prison. Ironically, it happened again after one of his arrows appeared before my eyes, saving my life again as he and Merle returned together to the prison. We shared a long complicated look. But with Merle near and adrenalin in full force we just left it at nods and eyes. But that night he'd dived back in to protection mode and volunteered to do a couple hours of lookout in the tower. 

I was so relieved that he was back home, I couldn't sleep. And I had no explanation for it, but I needed to fill my eyes with him. I went up to the tower to join him. When I climbed in, we just looked at each other. Eyes soft and full. Wordless for a long moment that was filled with summer crickets and heartbeats. 

"Glad you came back," I said, eyes still settled gently into his returned gaze.

"Sorry I left." His voice was husky and rough, but soft.

We have this gaze. This look that screams of want and intent and desire, but our fucking bodies are useless, timid and terrified.

"You should get some sleep. I'll take a few hours."

He nodded and slipped by me with a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry I left," he said for a second time. And as we stood close, his hand on my shoulder, he dropped his gaze and leaned in shyly, like he expected just a side hug, but hoped for more. I turned into him so that our lips brushed softly. Then he left.

We didn't say a word then either and went back to normal.

The third time was awful. He'd just come back from finding Merle turned. He was sobbing and broken and I wrapped him in my arms. I stroked his hair with my fingers and whispered to him, "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

He let me hold him like that and his voice cracked when he whimpered, "he was all I had."

"You have me, Daryl. I'm here for you. Always." And he sobbed harder into my arms. I rocked him, softly rubbed his back and kissed his forehead over and over. He let me comfort him.

And once his body stopped heaving with sadness and his tears dried, he slowly lifted his head and kept it so purposefully close. Lips just inches from mine with crystal blue eyes still glossy from his grief and instinct moved me to gently tilt his head and take his pouty lips in mine, embracing them and working them gently open. Slow. Soft. Gentle. His hands snaked around my waist and I felt his heart thudding against my chest.

"Rick!" I heard Glenn's voice calling for me and we broke away before anyone came near. We sat thigh to thigh at dinner as always but said no words. And the next day, it was business as usual.

The fourth kiss was Daryl's. I had just chewed a man's juggler off and spit it to the ground. Then stabbed and gutted another with near animalistic glee. I had to. Carl. Daryl. Michonne. They were in danger. As Carl and Michonne slept in the car, Daryl tried to clean the blood off me. My beard had grown wild and unruly. My hands were still shaking. My eyes were unfocused.

His face was close as he tried to clean me. "Knew I'd find you again. Just knew it," he coo'd gently to me. I turned to him, eyes still huge. But with him filling my vision, I could breath. I could stop shaking. His night sky eyes settled on to mine like they were curling up for the night. 

That time it was Daryl who leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't for long and he stood and walked away after. "Get some sleep, Rick. I'll take first watch."

And that was our four. And suddenly we had time and safety behind the walls of Alexandria. I needed to tell him. I needed his mouth on mine so badly I could barely breath. But all those kisses were life or death and adrenalin and fear and sorrow.

I wanted to feel his mouth caressing my lips for no other reason than I was Rick and he wanted to feel me. Wanted to touch me. We had houses now. And rooms. And doors. Though Daryl wasn't thrilled with any of that. He spent most of his time on the porch like a mother lion protecting her cubs.

In the dwindling light of a long summer day with the first snores from the living room slipping into the night, I leaned against the rail Daryl was sitting on sharpening one of his arrows.

"I got watch, man," he said. "You can sleep."

"Don't really want to," I said and I could hear sex in my voice. I wondered if Daryl noticed and discovered quickly that he did as he tossed the arrow to the ground and jumped off the rail to stand before me. 

"What do you want then?" He asked. Innocent. Shy. Eyelashes fluttering nervously.

I pressed my whole body flat to his, slowly and he allowed it and I tilted my head and took his lips tenderly in mine. They slipped together and moved in rises and swells like gentle ocean waves. I brought my hands to his face and slipped fingers into his shaggy over-grown hair, thumbs rubbing softly over his cheekbones. 

He let his mouth fall open just enough for my tongue to reach for him desperately as a moan escaped me. His tongue met mine and licked so soft and gentle, welcoming my tongue, wanting it. And then slipping past it to lick sweetly and nervously into my mouth and another moan fell from me. 

Daryl finally moved his hands to me, grabbing my hips tightly and pulling our midsections as close as possible. He was hard. And so was I. And he pressed into me giving us both friction and finally I heard a sound come from him as it vibrated against my lips, like a cross between a growl and a purr. 

As we separated for breath he whispered, "Rick?"

I brought my mouth to his neck and kissed along his throat. "Hmm?" I asked, mouth still pressed to the crook of his neck.

"What is this?" He asked, his voice so sweet with a hint of confusion and a touch of fear.

"I have no fucking idea," I said as I licked at his lips until he opened them again for me. Our mouths back together made conversation unnecessary. Daryl's lips pulled away just slightly, still just a breath away from mine. "I think I love you," he said latching back on to my lips, trying to busy my mouth so he wouldn't feel hurt if I chose not to respond.

I used my hands on the sides of his beautiful face to gently pull him off me so that I could look deep in his eyes, now blown wide. "I love you, Daryl. Need you . Want anything you'll give me." I pecked soft quick kisses to his mouth.

"Fuck, Rick. You can have anything you want." His voice was sex-deep and quiet.

"Come with me to the other house. No one's in there. Will you? Come be with me?" I asked between kisses alternating between gentle pecks to soft bites tugging at his lower lip.

"Fuck, yah." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the kissing, getting physical with Daryl wasn't hollywood flawless at first. Everything with Daryl takes time and patience, but it's so worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people have spoken so this is now a two-shot! Again, this is unbeta'd, but ironically you still have Skarlatha to thank. In a conversation about songs that make us think of Rickyl, she introduced me to "Amazing Eyes" by Good Old War and after listening to it on repeat for like four hours straight, I wrote the first part of the one-shot!

Being physical with Daryl was the same as the kisses. It was slow and awkward and sloppy and it took time to get the hang of it.

I took him by the hand from one porch to the other and we entered the empty home, shutting and locking the door behind us. He'd brought his crossbow and I had the python and our instinct was to clear the house first even though we had to know it was empty. 

We came back together at the front door after the sweep.

I was sure I'd be able to hear his heart thudding from two feet away if it weren't for the muffled thumps from my own heart beat and the rush of my own blood humming in my ears.

His eyes were wide and he lowered his crossbow slowly to the floor, furrowed his brow and stuck a thumbnail in his mouth. We faced each other in utter silence for what felt like an hour but was probably thirty seconds. I knew it would fall to me to make the first move because I knew Daryl and he was nervous and shy and awkward about any and all physical contact. And he wasn't aggressive at all despite the way he appeared in the first days we met. I took his hand gently and tugged his thumb out from between his lips. 

I walked him back to the wall with kisses that were more needy and more confident and he let me move him. His body fell in synch with my movements and I had hope that maybe we'd have beautiful flawless sex. But no one's firsts are flawless.

We were hard against each other through our jeans and we were becoming breathless from frantic lips and tongues and teeth. I broke away and whispered "bed?" while I kept my gaze on his bright blue eyes. He nervously bit at his bottom lip. 

"Don't know what to do, y'know," he stammered, twisting his fingers nervously into my belt loops. 

"Me neither, man. Only ever been with Lori," I told him reaching in for another slow kiss cause I couldn't stand to see his mouth this close without mine on it.

"I mean I ain't never done nothing. Ever," he said with a shaky voice as I pulled back.

I tilted my head at him. I'm probably not a great judge of male hotness because I'd never been attracted to one before. But I dragged my gaze from his feet to his head. "How is that even possible?" I whispered with a grin. "You're gorgeous."

"Wasn't never nothing anyone'd be interested in." He dropped his eyes away from mine and subconsciously brought a thumbnail to his mouth again with one hand, the other still twisted in my belt loop.

"Daryl, Jesus. You're... You're everything I want. I'm thinking about you constantly. Watchin' you. Wantin' you." I paused and tilted his chin to look at me. "We'll figure it out." I whispered and tossed my eyes over to the bedroom we'd found on the main level.

His breaths were ragged and his face was flushed. He bit nervously at his nail. 

"S'ok." I said softly when he didn't respond. "We don't have to do anything you don't want." I pulled his thumb away again gently and pressed my lips to his and he eagerly kissed me back. His hands slid around to my ass and he pulled me tight to him. I pressed him into the wall grinding against him as our tongues explored and memorized each other's mouths. He felt so good. His mouth so warm, his body so strong and muscled and I ran my hands up and down his arms as I groaned from the friction of his hard cock rubbing against mine.

He groaned too, low and long, hips crashing back into mine, still pulling my ass tight so our cocks were pressed firmly together. Then whimpers started coming from his mouth as he gasped for breath and slammed his head back into the wall growling and gasping and thrusting against me until he was in hiccuping sobs and his hips finally slowed. 

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed, covering his face with shaking hands. I grabbed his hands in mine. He was beautiful. His face so relaxed and soft from his orgasm but tears streamed out of both eyes. 

"Don't be sorry. I wanted that. I wanted to make you come," I whispered. 

"Christ, we didn't even get to touch.... Without clothes."

"S'ok, darlin'. Don't cry. It felt good, right? Did you like feeling me like that?" I murmured softly.

"You didn't get to." He said sniffling and reached for my zipper. "Can I try? With my hand?" He asked.

I just nodded because I was suddenly incapable of forming actual words.

He unzipped me, wiped away a last tear and then slip his strong, rough hand into my pants and wrapped it around my throbbing cock. 

"Jesus..." I murmured as soon as I felt his hand tug on me. I knew it wouldn't take long AT ALL and my eyes fluttered shut. "Daryl, God, you feel so fucking good." My hands moved to the wall behind him to hold myself up and he grabbed at my ass with his other hand as he stroked me long and slow, then quick with his thumb running over the head, then slow again spreading precum down my shaft. And my breaths turned heavy. I opened my eyes so I could see him and his curious, innocent gaze was on my face, his eyes were filled with a million questions and I wanted to scream "Yes" to them all. 

With his hand on my cock and our eyes locked in an intimate, unspoken promise to be whatever this was to each other forever, I felt my orgasm flood me and my body shuddered and I fell into him as I grabbed onto his shoulders. I heard my voice repeating his name over and over and over until my cock was spent and he slipped his hands out of my pants.

I backed up and fell into a recliner catching my breath and Daryl looked at his fingers and licked them clean as he watched me. It was clear by his expression that he wasn't trying to be sexy. He was just being practical and maybe a little curious. But Jesus fuck I will hold that image of him in my memory FOREVER. 

Like the kissing, we got better. We got a chance the following night back in the spare house on the bed, both naked and we explored each other's bodies for literally hours. I traced my fingers along every muscle, every scar, every freckle. He watched my fingers as I learned his body with my hands. He gasped at hip bones and nipples so took extra time to explore those with my mouth, kissing and sucking and nibbling at both lines of his hip bones and both nipples as soft whimpers came from him. He stopped me as I started biting at his neck and leaned up so that he was looking down at me and he wordlessly reciprocated by running his nimble fingers along every inch of me. I sighed at his touches and felt more relax than I had in a decade. 

"Love it when you touch me," I whispered, wanting to always be sure to encourage him. He responded with a lopsided grin. The one that makes my heart skip. He leaned in and copied me, biting and sucking and kissing at nipples and hip bones. I was hard, nearly bursting when his touch finally fell to my cock. He grabbed it gently and started to stroke me. He looked up at me with a specific question that he didn't know how to ask. 

"What is it, darlin'?" I asked.

"Can I...use my mouth?"

"Fuck," I heard myself say. "I mean yah. Yes."

"'Member I never had it or gave it...so you gotta tell me if I'm doin' it wrong or if it don't feel good or somethin'". He waited purposefully to hear me promise. 

"Yah," I whispered, thinking I should say more but I was so turned on and the anticipation of his hot mouth on my cock made me forget to continue talking. 

He leaned down and licked a line up my dick from the base to the tip. I sighed loud. And he took my whole cock in his mouth and slid up and down with his tongue pressing hard and sweeping from one side to another. He mmm'd as he moved his mouth, lips tight around me. He clearly liked it and I moaned and sputtered words haphazardly like "yes" and "god" and "don't stop". 

He licked more and smiled at me before he went back to sucking me off. His quick smirk gave me butterflies that morphed into the beginning shockwave of an impending orgasm. 

"Daryl, pull off, I'm gonna cum," I said with heaving breaths.

He moved on me faster, lips tighter, clearly in it for the whole thing and I arched my back as I cried out and pulsed into his mouth, feeling him swallow, then lick more and gently suckle the last out of me, licking his lips as he looked up.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Are you sure you never done that before?" I gasped.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't getting any so I watched some porn. It was good?" 

"It was fucking amazing," I whispered. As my breaths settled back to normal I sat up and pressed him down to the bed. 

"You don't gotta if you don't want to do that kinda thing," he said leaning back up, voice soft and sweet and the only sound I ever wanted to hear again. Wanted to wake up to it and fall asleep to it and hear it close against my ear.

"I'm dying to get my mouth on your cock, Daryl. I want it. Lay down." I said with a hint at dominance in my tone. He rolled back down, pupils blown, hands shaking as one went to his mouth, a thumbnail soothing him.

I took him all and did everything with my tongue and lips and hands that I knew I've liked. And I listened to his every breath, every gasp and moan to determine what he liked most. 

"You don't have to swallow," he said meekly. I looked up and his hands were now both twisted in the sheets, back arched. "'M close," he moaned. I slowed and pulled off long enough to say "I want to feel you come in my mouth," and went back to him, experimenting with relaxing my throat to take as much of his thick cock as I could, but I think my words were what put his orgasm in motion and he quickly started those soft sweet whimpers, his eyes tightly shut, arching and gasping until I felt him spill hard into my mouth and I let it fill my mouth. I slipped off and made sure his eyes were on me when I swallowed.

We cuddled into each other swearing we wouldn't fall asleep. We kissed lazily and we talked about what else we could do. Daryl didn't want to fuck me. He said he was too shy to know what to do and would be too nervous. But he said I could try it with him if I wanted. 

I wanted. I thought I could make it good for him. Maybe he wouldn't like it and maybe he would make me stop, but I wanted to try it. Wanted to take him completely and make him all mine. 

After a week of nothing but occasionally sneaking kisses, I was ready to burst if I couldn't somehow get my hands on Daryl. Especially the way he always looked at me now. Like a puppy dog who would follow me absolutely anywhere. 

The family had split apart and now filled both houses and I had to figure out where and when to take him. In a moment where we passed each other in the upstairs hall, voices of my kids and our family downstairs, we kissed deep and he whispered to me, "God, Rick. I need you. We gotta find a place or fucking something. I'm gonna die without your hands on me."

It was more words strung together than I've ever heard from him.

"After dinner. There's an empty house down the street. Checked the door on patrol today. It's unlocked." 

He nodded and I grabbed him and kissed him hard and deep and full, deliriously happy over how badly he wanted me.

That night at dinner we flirted with eyes that I only hope no one picked up on. But honestly, I'm so dumb with desire around Daryl anymore that it's hard for me to judge. 

I left the house with a vague announcement about taking a walk to get some air. 

Ten minutes after I sat on the living room sofa of the empty house down then road, Daryl opened the door, shut it slowly and came towards me without hesitation with purposeful footsteps and he had his shirt off and tossed to the ground by the time he reached the couch. 

"I need to feel your skin against me. I don't feel real. Need to feel real again." 

I pulled my shirt off too and we embraced, twisting and turning to maneuver ourselves to the bedroom without unlocking our lips. And we tumbled onto a soft king-sized bed.

"Been thinking about it Rick. A-fucking-lot. Want you to do it. Want you inside me. You can figure out how to do it, right?" He said and he pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket. I raised an eyebrow. "Swiped it from Aaron's when I was working on the bike. They had like four bottles in the upstairs bathroom. They won't miss it."

"Pants," I said and scrambled up to peel mine off. Daryl's were off quicker than mine.

"Like this?" He asked as he climbed on the bed on his hands and knees.

I ran a hand over his gorgeous ass.

"Think we can do it facing," I said, "lay on your back. I want to see you."

He rolled over like a submissive puppy exposing his belly and jugular.

His eyes were spilling with love for me and I hoped he was able to recognize the same thing in my eyes.

"So, I think I'm supposed to use fingers first so I won't hurt you too much." I said quietly.

"Ok."

"Tell me to stop if anything bothers you. Promise?"

"Yes."

"I love you," I murmured and leaned down to place a quick kiss against his soft lips.

As I grabbed the lube and put some on a couple fingers he said "I love you. Never loved anyone before. Feels nice. In my stomach and in my heart, y'know?" 

I thought my face would split in two from the smile his words brought me. 

"I would do anything for you, Daryl. Not just now cause a what we have. I've been prepared to do anything for you for years."

He reached up and brushed his hand along my abs.

I massaged my lubed fingers around his entrance. "I'm gonna put one in," I said softly. He nodded. I pushed one in slowly and felt him tighten around my finger and my cock throbbed at the thought. 

"You ok," I asked as I slowly dragged my finger in and out. 

He nodded again. "Rick. Think I'm gonna really like it." And he gave me that lopsided grin and for a moment I thought I'd cum before I could even get in him.

"Another finger?" I asked 

"Yes."

With two fingers I twisted and stretched and he moaned softly. "Rick," he said, "I'm ready for you, want you to be inside takin' me and makin' me all yours."

When he got so beautifully eloquent, I'll never know, but his words and his eyes and his slightly parted lips and his perfect body had me hard and ready. I pulled my fingers out and lubed my cock. 

"I'm so excited," he whispered as he watched me and it was just the cutest fucking thing I'd ever heard.

"Me too, beautiful," I said.

I pressed the tip of my cock into him slowly. 

"Yes, yes, yes," he sighed as I slid into him.

He was so fucking tight and hot and once I was all the way in I felt him constricting against me. 

"Jesus fucking Christ. I'm not going to last long," I whined already concentrating on staving off my orgasm.

"Move in me," he murmured stroking his own cock. I watched him stroke himself and it was so sexy and then I watched as my cock pulled slow in and out of him. My breathing was erratic and so was his. 

He leaned up and tried to look down to watch me slide into him. "I feel like I'm yours," he whispered.

"You are," I said, "you are mine." My last word rolled into a long moan. And I started thrusting in and out of him faster as his hand matched my pace. 

"Soon," I mumbled "Do you want me to pull out?"

"No! He shouted, "Stay in me please." And I felt him purposely squeezing and I cried out and arched my back and literally screamed his name. It would be a miracle if no one heard in the surrounding houses. 

As my cock spasmed and emptied inside him, he growled then whimpered then arched up and I watched the line of cum arch over him painting him from nipple to navel.

"I want so much more of that, Rick. Oh god." I slid out of him and he leaned up and looked curiously down as the cum dripped out of him. He looked up at me, lopsided grin, and laughed "That kinda feels weird."

I laughed too. And collapsed next to him. "Told you we'd figure it out," I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it didn't disappoint!
> 
> By the way- I'm on Tumblr now!- TWDObsessive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling people is no picnic either. It was just as damn awkward as the first kisses and the first fumblings to orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a request! This one-shot turned two-shot, now three-shot and possible four-shot was all inspired by the song Amazing Eyes by Good Old War. (Thanks for introducing me to it, Skarlatha). Does anyone know how to make one of those fan videos like I've seen on YouTube with clips from the show as a song plays? Cause I think something like that with this song should exist in the world. If you google the lyrics to the song you'd probably be totally inspired if you have this kind of technical expertise. I envision lots of clips with their eye contact and nods. Maybe the scene where Rick says "Daryl is the priority" with captions of the words. Him saying "I need you" with captions of the words. Maybe the scene were Daryl is tearing up with Beth over not seeing anyone again and the name he says with powerful emotion is "Rick." With caption of that. And in the song where the "you're a little broken and I'm a little broken" part is, would be a great place for clips of like Daryl crying and then maybe Rick sitting in that trance after the claimer jugular biting. Or any of Rick's crazy-eyed breakdowns really.
> 
> So is anyone getting inspired? Can anyone do this? I feel like I need it to live! Lol!
> 
> But I digress, here's another unbeta'd chapter just because-

I was miserable when we were back at the house. There should be no reason that I can't cuddle to sleep with my lover in my arms after that. For whatever reason it feels like we have to keep it quiet.

I laid in the master bedroom that was mine, arms folded and pouting on a King size bed that had plenty of room for two, thinking about how Daryl was sacked out on the couch. Or probably more likely sleeping on the porch. I made a decision right there that Daryl would be in my bed the next night. And every damn night after that. We're grown adults, godamnit. 

The next day I stopped at Aaron's while I was on patrol and got a few quiet moments with Daryl. Aaron let me into the garage through the door inside. The bay door to the garage was down so we had privacy. 

He was on the floor dirty and greasy and godamn gorgeous and he got to his feet as I walked quickly over to him, heart already thudding harder just from seeing him. Now our kisses came easy. We put arms around each other and our lips fit together perfectly and they moved, synchronized and slow. Our tongues were now well-acquainted and rolled against each other like their movements were choreographed.

After long minutes of breathing him in and tasting him in my mouth, dirt, salt, and stale Lucky Charms from breakfast, I pulled away. 

"'S that all ya stopped by for?" He grinned.

"No, that was a bonus."

Daryl smiled. He smiled all the time now. He hadn't stopped since I walked in except when my mouth was on his. 

"Want you in my room from now on. Ain't right you only getting the couch. Just gonna tell everyone that it's not right you having to curl up on that shitty couch when my bed is plenty big. We've all slept on top of each other for years. It won't seem weird." I knew I was rambling but I worried he was going to be too shy to want to risk people being suspicious about us. 

He smiled and leaned back against the workbench.

"Ok." He said simply. 

"Ok." I said back. "Gotta go." I pressed my mouth back to his for a goodbye kiss and I felt his lips curl into a smile. 

\---------  
That night we all sat around the giant tables in the first house. We had two tables set up in there so our whole extended family could share dinners together. Now that we were safe behind walls there was more laughing and chattering and teasing when we were all together. 

Daryl sat beside me, thigh against mine the way we'd been sitting now for probably the past year. He was quiet, just listening and nodding at Abraham and Tara across the table as they heatedly argued over who had won the 2009 World Series. 

When a lull presented itself I said casual like it was just a passing thought, "Hey, Daryl's gonna start bunking with me. Not fair he's the only one on a couch. I got plenty a' room."

Side conversations kinda tapered off and I could see Daryl out of the corner of my eye cramming a thumbnail into his mouth. 

I took a long slow casual drink of water continuing my 'there's-nothing-more-to-this' facade.

"I got bunks in my room," Carl said from a seat beside Tara. "I'm on top. You can have bottom, Daryl."

I coughed explosively losing half the water in my mouth as it sprayed onto my plate and most of Glenn's beside me.

All other chatter slammed to a hault. There were way too many people in that kitchen for it to be this damn quiet. "That's ok," I said, making shit up as I went along, "We'll just stay in my room. It has a bathroom. We're both old and have to pee a lot. Just convenient ya know?" The pitch of my voice didn't sound quite right bouncing back into my ears. 

"Gonna check the snares," Daryl said and walked quickly out of the kitchen as everyone watched. Then all their eyes slowly turned to me and I literally could hear the sound of a dozen bodies shifting simultaneously to my direction.

"What?" I asked.

No one said a word but a couple pairs of eyes shifted to Carl. I sighed. 

"Carl. Go up to your room."

"What did I do?" He asked smugly.

"Nothing. I'll come up and talk to you in a minute."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Go!" I said sharply. He sat, unmoving. And I was sorry to see that he inherited some of my stubbornness. 

"I'm not a kid. If you're making plans about something I want to be involved. Are we leaving Alexandria?" He asked, clearly worried about the possibility. 

"No, Carl. I just want..."

"I'm an adult dad. I've killed just as many walkers as anyone else here. I'm not the same kinda 15 that I woulda been in the old world."

Maybe not, but he clearly had NO idea what conversation was coming and every-damn-body else clearly did.

"Fine." I paused. Waiting for a second and hoping a conversation would emerge from someone and I could slink out of the current one, but rapt attention was on me all around the table.

"Daryl is staying in my room because I want him there and he wants to be there." Eyes darted around the table wondering who was going to be the first to comment. When no one spoke I decided to make it crystal clear. "We're sleeping together so we're going to share a room so we can y'know sleep together."

Several sets of eyes, Michonne's, Rosita's and Carol's flicked over to Carl. 

"What?" He asked, with old-world 15-year-old attitude. "Don't look at me. I'm not sleeping with Daryl."

Tara reached a fist over the table to me, "Bump it," she said with a grin and a nod of approval. I bumped it.

I heard a few giggles. "Carl, I wanted to tell you alone so I could make sure you were ok with it." 

He made a face, half not caring and half grossed out. "What do I care?"

"Well, I haven't been with anyone since your mom." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, wondering how I ended up having this conversation in front of a dozen sets of eyes.

"Your not gonna make, like, noises when you 'sleep' are you?" He air-quoted 'sleep'. "I'm right down the hall and I'm an innocent child."

"Oh, NOW your a child?" I grinned and he shrugged at me. 

I took another look up and down the table without getting any comments. "Does anyone need to address the elephant in the room here or are we done?" I asked, impatiently.

"What's the elephant? I mean, geez, we've all known you been together for months." Carol said and she was followed by a chorus of "yah's" and "right's" and a "Hella obvious" from Eugene.

"The elephant is that we are two straight guys fu..." I remembered Carl was in the room before I finished the word and quickly ended with "sleeping together."

"Love is love," Rosita said shrugging. A chorus of murmured agreement followed.

"And we haven't been doing it for MONTHS, Carol." I said turning to her. "This is a recent development."

She shrugged. "Shoulda been. You'd a' both been a lot less stressed."

I looked up and down the table again and landed back at Carl. "So your, like, fine?"

"Dad, Daryl isn't replacing mom. That's like saying you replaced the big screen TV with a sports car. They are two totally different things. Mom was the big screen TV and I know you loved her, but big screen TV's aren't a part of this world now. Sports car is worth something. And I think it's something that's good for you now... Soooo... Whatever. Ride it." He very much didn't realize his own innuendo. 

"Christ, Carl. What is that Aristotle? When did you get so philosophical?"

"Told you I wasn't a kid anymore," he said. Like an "I told you so" wasn't exactly what a kid would do.

Abraham raised his glass, "To Rick and Daryl. Ride it, man. You heard the kid." And everyone of those idiots raised their glasses and repeated, "Ride it!"

"Ok. Are we done with the family meeting about my sex life now?"

"EWWW, dad! I don't care if you're with a dude. You're still old and gross and my dad so please don't say words like "my sex life" in front of me again."

"You wouldn't have heard it if you'd a' gone to your damn room when I told ya," I smiled.

As conversation started back I caught bits and pieces of discussions about when everyone knew.

I stood and took a moment to make one last point. "Please don't go talking all about it with Daryl. You know he's private and shy and shit. So just please don't embarrass him, ok?"

"Is he a bottom?" Tara asked. "I bet he's a bottom."

"EWWW!" Carl shouted and finally... FINALLY, went to his damn room.

I just turned and headed for the front door to find Daryl and kiss the shit out of him because after this conversation I goddamn deserved it.

As I walked away I heard Michonne insist that it started the night with the claimers and Maggie arguing that it was probably already brewing before we even left the farm. Eugene droned on about something with percentages of likely hood that the first time we copulated was between 6 am and 9 am when the male libido is at it's peak. I made a production of slamming then front door shut loud enough that they could hear it.

Daryl was on the porch skinning two ... I don't know what the fuck they were before.

He looked up, hands and shirt covered in whatever-kind-of-varmint blood. Some in his hair probably from brushing the long bangs out of his eyes.

"Sorry I bailed. You mad?" He asked, puppydog eyeing me. 

"No," I laughed. "Think I knew you were gonna high-tail it out of there before you even did. I know you." I smiled and sat down beside him and the two skinless bodies.

"Can I still get to sleep with you now?" He asked, innocent and childlike. 

"Yup. Cat's out of the bag," I answered. 

"What!? Like ... They KNOW know?" He said wide-eyed.

"They all already assumed we'd been doing it for months. 'Parently they figured us out before we did."

"What did Carl say?"

"Compared you to a race car."

Daryl glanced up and to the right like he was deep in thought and concentrating on some inner dialogue. "Huh. Well, that sounds like a compliment, right?"

I nodded and leaned over tomorrow night's dinner to press my lips to his. "Hope you're ok with PDA, cause now that everyone knows, I plan on kissing you anytime I feel like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going with the "choose your own adventure" concept again for a possible fourth chapter. Send in your votes!
> 
> 1\. Daryl's POV over the next couple days as things are out in the open. (This is a story of "firsts" and this is his first love and first relationship.)
> 
> 2\. Rick's POV on their first night going to bed together as a couple. 
> 
> 3\. Their first fight (over the way Rick looks at Jessie) from Daryl's POV.
> 
> 4\. No more chapters are needed for this fic. Get a life, TWDObsessive!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl's first night together in a shared bedroom as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well most of you picked all the options so I just went with #2. I'm totally winging it on this one so I started toying with it and it took me way longer than expected to even get them upstairs to the bedroom. But here it is.... Their first night sleeping together as a couple.

We stayed out on the porch a while. I didn't have to ask Daryl if he wanted to go back inside because I knew him. And he wasn't ready yet.

I sat back against the house while he continued to rip flesh off of what turned out to be opossums. I don't know how, but he could make anything sexy. Stabbing down with his knife and a husky grunt and using his other had to grab skin and tear it with gritting teeth and rippling biceps. 

I cocked my head to watch him. To observe it as close as I could and imprint it into my brain. I thought about the times we'd been separated in the past. My utter and absolute devastation over the loss of this man at my side. And that was before. Before the kisses and before the groping and grinding and before the I love you's. If we ever got separated again...Christ, I don't know if I could survive it.

He looked up at me a couple times and gave me his shy smile before his eyes went back to his work. 

"'S cute when you tilt your head like that," he said as he dug at the flesh with his knife.

I smiled and felt like I was Carl's age again. He thinks I'm cute! 

Before I could respond, because I had a laundry list I could have easily rattled right off of things he did that were cute, the front door opened and Carl walked out and plopped down in front of the carcasses.

"What are they?" He asked, leaning in to look closer 'Possums?"

"Yup," Daryl answered. 

"Michonne hates 'possum."

"She prefer starvin' ta death?" Daryl asked.

"Probly," Carl answered.

Daryl shot nervous eyes over to me. And I just smiled to try to calm him. Looks and nods and eyes and hands spoke better to Daryl than words. I've learned that.

"Let's just tell her it's squirrel. See if she notices."

Daryl looked at him and nodded, "Got it. Squirrel."

"You don't gotta worry. I'm not gonna ask you anything about dad."  
My kid knew Daryl pretty well, too, I realized.

Daryl looked up and gave him a nod that meant thanks. 

"But the rest of them are in there planning your wedding."

Daryl blushed instantly and it made me chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, Daryl. By tomorrow it will be old news and you won't be in the spotlight anymore."

"S'alrigtht with you then? Y'know that I like your dad?" Daryl asked, actually stopping what he was doing and meeting my son's eyes.

"Prefer it if you loved him since you're sharing a room."

"I do," Daryl said defensively, glancing at me and back to Carl. "I love him."

Carl smiled way too wide and stood up slow. "Cool."

As the door flung shut behind him, his voice trailed from inside. "I got him to say it! Pay up. Looks like you're taking my turn at laundry, Michonne."

"Mother fucker," Daryl mumbled. I heard Michonne say something I couldn't quite make out then heard Carl's voice answer, "squirrel".

Daryl just looked at me with his jaw dropped.

" I promise I'll make this little bit of razzing worth it for you," I said as seductively as I could and remembered to cock my head at the end. Cause he thinks it's cute. And he just looked at me with that hungry gaze, his eyes locked on mine and he gave me his slight barely perceptible nod.

I stood and dusted off my pants. "I'm gonna grab a shower and go to bed. You gonna be alright? The half from the other house will be coming out soon to leave." I hesitated a second. "I can wait actually, I can stay til everyone's gone"

"S'ok. Go on. I'll be up in a bit." He grinned. "That feels nice to say."

I gave him a grin and a nod and went back inside. 

After a long, hot shower, I could tell that the family members staying in the other house had left. The sounds of dishes being put away echo'd through the big home. I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door to the bedroom to see Daryl sitting on the edge of the bed, still fairly blood-covered and biting on a thumbnail.

His eyes widened when he laid them on me, damp hair and just my towel.

"Hey," I said, cause sometimes there just weren't a lot of words necessary between us.

"Hey." He tried to hide his grin and shifted his eyes in an attempt to not be staring.

"How'd it go down there?"

"Maggie wanted to know who kissed who first. Tara just wouldn't stop looking at my ass which is weird, right? Cause she don't even like guys. Abraham said he and Rosita will let us share their stash of lube and condoms. Should we have been using condoms?"

I laughed. "Don't think I've ever heard you string so many words together at once."

"Also told Michonne that I loved you and that since I told her directly she had to wash my shit tomorrow too." He paused and went over to the pile of clean clothes he'd brought up to our room. Our room. 

"Then I told her it was really 'possum," he giggled and I grinned wide. "Gonna shower I guess."

I nodded and he walked past me with a clean set of clothes in his hand.

"Don't need to get dressed to come to bed," I said and batted my eyelashes. Jesus. Actually batted my fucking eyelashes like a chic. 

"Oh. Yah. Ok." He fumbled with the clothes and put them back on the dresser, then reached back and grabbed his boxers. Then a tshirt and scurried into the bathroom.

I had butterflies at the thought of cuddling him and sleeping against him all night for the first time. And it wasn't lost on me that it would be the first time he literally spent the night with a lover. I knew he'd be nervous and awkward about it even though we've come so far with our kisses and figuring out some of the sex stuff.

I tossed the towel over a chair and slid in between the sheets. I used to sleep naked in the old world and the safety of the Alexandria walls gave me that luxury again. As I waited for Daryl, I noticed that I'd lifted a thumb to my mouth and started chewing a nail, just like he did and I laughed at myself in the empty room.

When I heard the shower turn off, my stomach was to butterflies what Alfred Hitchcock was to birds. There were millions of them in me, fierce and unforgiving and attacking me with their ticklish wings. I already had a smile on before the door knob turned. He came out in worn grey boxer briefs and a white T. Hair soaking wet like he didn't spend much time towel drying it and it made the neckline of his Tshirt wet. He looked at me then to the towel over the chair then back to me and blushed deep red at the knowledge that I was naked under the covers.

The house had really quieted down by now and the floor creaked softly under him as he walked to the bed. He stopped before getting in and went over to check that the door was locked.

"Already got it, darlin'" I said softly. 

"That sounds weird," he said, his mouth a half-smile/half-frown.

"Sorry," I said. "I'll stop."

He shrugged his shoulders and slid into bed. "Don't haveta. Just sounds weird 's all. Never been called stuff like that, not even from my momma. Lookin' round the room thinkin' yer talking ta someone else."

I slid down to my side and leaned on one arm looking up and facing him. "How about baby?" I asked in a playful tone. 

He hid behind eyelashes and hair trying again not to smile. 

"Or lover? Sweetheart? Ohh...how about squirrel? I'm gonna call you my little squirrel!"

He just chuckled at me and slid down on one arm to face me back. I slid a hand to his neck and ran fingers into his wet strands of hair, leaning forward and kissing him softly as I twisted a tangle of his hair in my fingers. He dropped the arm he was propped up on and laid to his back as he put his shaking hands on my waist. He moaned into my mouth and the sound of it alone drove me absolutely wild.

I loomed over him, opening my mouth wider, rolling my tongue in deeper, and bringing a hand to the hem of his shirt. He let me pull it over his head like a child and as soon as it was off our mouths crashed back together to continue with their dance.

I pressed my hard cock against his and he pulled back and looked at the door.

"Should we? Everyone will hear," He whispered.

I grinned at his sweetness and his innocence. "We can do whatever we want. We just need to be a little quieter."

"Quieter?" He exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Fuck Rick. I don't know how to do it quiet!"

I laughed. "Parents with kids do it all the time."

I slid off him and just ran my fingers through his hair, trying to not put too much pressure on him. "We can just sleep if you want."

He laughed. "Ain't gonna sleep a wink tonight w'th you laying naked by my side."

"Well, we're between a rock and a hard place then. Or actually between two hard places," I said with a cheesy wink. Then mentally chastised myself for winking. How fucking lame!

He giggled. "'S cute when you wink," he whispered.

He made my heart beat faster and stronger than it ever has. I kissed him soft on the lips and stayed close.

"'S cute when when you giggle," I murmured and kissed the side of his mouth, "Cute when you squint your eyes in the sun." I kissed the corner of one eye. "Cute when you bite on your thumbnail." I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips. "Cute when you duck your head down when you get shy," I said as he did that very thing and I squirmed into him and kissed his neck.

"Ok, ok. We can fool around a little," he whispered, pupils blowing wide right before me and I started pulling down his boxers before the sentence had barely fallen off his lips. The kisses were quiet this time and he sighed and panted quietly instead of moaning and whimpering.

I positioned myself on top of him, chests tight together, cocks hard and side by side between us. I rocked my hips against him as our tongues wrestled and rolled. The head board creaked noisily with the movement and we both quickly stilled. 

"Shit," Daryl whispered. 

"It's ok." I reached between us and took both of us in one hand thumbing over our precum and stroking our straining erections tight together and slow.

Daryl watched my hand slid back and forth and looked up at me wild eyed. "Good idea, Rick." He breathed out my name in a way that sent chills down my spine and made the hairs on my neck stand up and tremble. Daryl was right. It isn't as easy having to be quiet but I bit my lip as I stroked us and felt it coming. It was building up in me and I watched our cocks together, the silky feel of his against mine, the way his hips rocked up slightly to help with the glorious friction. And then I heard him stifle a whimper as his back arched off the bed. "Gonna come, Rick," he gasped and that dropped me over the cliff as I fell into my orgasm, feeling both cocks in my hand pulsing as we came at nearly the same time. I tasted blood on my tongue and realized I'd still been biting my lip.

I moved off of him and wiped at my lip as he leaned towards me and sucked my bleeding lower lip into his mouth. "'S cute when you bite your lip," he said softly. 

As we caught our breath he looked down at the mix of cum road-mapped across his abdomen. He pressed a forefinger to a puddle of it and swirled it around and then brought it to his mouth to suck off. 

"Mmm...," He moaned. Fucking hell. He was so sexy and I was certain he had no idea that what he was doing was so hot. I just stared at him and he dipped a finger in again and lifted it to me. I sucked it off his finger and mmm'd as it was still in my mouth.

After we cleaned off in the bathroom, I positioned him with my hands so he'd be on his side and I spooned up against him. 

"Is this how were gonna sleep?" He whispered. 

"Are you uncomfortable, squirrel?" I purred into his ear as I ran my hand up and down his chest. 

"Naw, I like it. 'S cozy 'n warm." He said quietly. 

"Good. I like it too." I kissed his shoulder blade and snuggled tighter. "Good night, squirrel."

"G'night, cutie," he said with a smile in his sweet soft voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's interest, I'll try to pop out a Daryl POV on what it's like in general to have a first love (That was option # 1). Let me know it you are interested! I kinda wasn't ever interested in option #3. As kittsaurus so eloquently put it "Jessie can go die in a fire. (Not really, I'm sure she's lovely. But, y'know.)"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's POV as he learns what it's like to be a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Have to admit... I wasn't really feeling this one. I'm in mourning over finishing my other fic after spending six weeks planning, writing, and posting it! But time to move on! :-)
> 
> Here's a last piece for this fic and then I'm on to focus on another long fic with my trusted beta reader and pal, Skarlatha! (Don't worry! I'm sure I'll toss out an occasional one-shot drabble throughout the process. Cause, y'know... I'm addicted.

Slept good w'th Rick curled up 'gainst me all night. Definitely could get used ta that. Liked his warm body by mine and feelin' his arm wrapped 'round me. 'S like even when he's asleep he still wants me. Rick calls it spooning. Says it's a thing people do.

I don't know what people do. Ain't never had a relationship b'for. Rick's my first. Been fallin' for him for months...maybe even years and didn't even know it. Didn't know what it was- that thing I didn't have a name for when our eyes would meet and we couldn't look away and it was like we'd have whole conversations in our gaze w'thout words and not even really knowing what the conversation meant. At first I thought it just meant 'I got your back and you got mine'. Then it was like 'I would die and kill for you." Then it was "I can't live w'thout you."

Had a couple awkward kisses over the months that I'd lie awake and try to understand for weeks afterwards. Then the one here in Alexandria.... I didn't have to wonder what it meant. Cause we were both hard against each other and it wasn't just our lips touching quick like we had. It was open mouths and tongues and moans and bodies pressed together and it dawned on me like a lightbulb over my head. I was in love with him. That's what all these looks and nods and touches and awkward brushin’ ‘a lips had been.

Told him too b'fore I could even think of how silly it would sound when I heard myself say it. And he said it back. And then long story short, I prematurely ejaculated in my fuckin' pants and cried like a baby. And for some reason that didn't scare him 'way from me. Started doing more sex stuff. Amazin' stuff. And wondered how I went so long w'thout needin' it. W'thout needing Rick's touch or his mouth or his soft words murmuring in my ear. It’s comfortin’. Like a blanket in winter or a soft bed after weeks ‘a sleepin’ on the ground.

Rick told everybody 'bout us so we don't gotta sneak 'round and we can sleep together cause couples do that and were a couple now. Rick knows I was a virgin and ain't never even been in a couple b'fore so he has ta 'splain how a lot a things work. Like spoonin'.

Wakin' up w'th Rick's arm holdin' me's gonna make me never wanna get out 'a bed 'gain. Gonna ask him if I can do the spooning for our second night together. Wanna hold him like this. Comfort him. I woke up first and just laid there not wantin’ ta' move. Felt Rick’s breath on my neck. Felt his chest rise and fall behind me. I felt him stir behind me and I turned. Wanted to look at ‘im, but as soon as I made the move I missed the feel of his warmth along my back. 

“Mornin’ squirrel,” he murmured, grinnin’ and pressin’ his lips to me. We just watched each other for a long time. He kept runnin’ his fingers through my hair and if that’s a thing couples do a lot, I’m glad cause it feels nice.

“Ready to get up?”

“No,” I grunted. 

“Thought you were always an early bird?” Rick said softly as he kissed my forehead. 

“Not when you’re in here. Ain’t no reason to leave this bed. Got everything I need already in it.” I thought it sounded pretty nice. Romantic-like. For a Dixon at least.

“Daryl Dixon,” Rick said, “Listen to you talking all romantic.” 

“Shut up,” I pouted. 

“’S cute when you pout,” he whispered and started climbing on top a’ me. 

"Headboard," I whispered when I found a moment to breath between his deep, slow kisses.

"Right," Rick said as he yanked all the blankets and pillows off the bed to the floor and stretched out naked on them, arms crossed behind his head, and cockin' his head cause he knows I think that's so cute. "You gonna join me, squirrel?" He asked softly. 

I got down on the floor with him and stretched out on top of him, our bodies melding together like they's use ta been t'gether like this. I kissed him and his arms snaked 'round me, hands slidin' down my sides. Givin' me chills. Gettin' me hard. Makin' me wanna do any damn thing he wants a' me.

"You wanna try it? Inside of me?" Rick asked between twisting tongues and nibbling lips. I looked down at him from propped up elbows. 

"Don't really know how. Don't wanna hurt ya'"

"Not much to it, squirrel. Just do like it did. I understand, though. If it's not your thing."

"Ain't that. Just... You'll tell me if I'm doin' anything wrong?" I asked him.

"Promise," he whispered and reached up for the lube on our nightstand. He handed it to me. 

"With my fingers first?"

He nodded slow, knees pulling up and spreading for me. I took a deep breath to steady myself from shaking in anticipation of burying myself inside him.

With lubed fingers I massaged against his entrance and slowly pressed in a finger. We kept our eyes locked and I watched for any sign of discomfort. As I slowly slid in, his eyes squinted shut. "You ok, cutie?" I said, gettin' the hang 'a pet names.

He burst into a huge grin. "God yes," he murmured as he opened his eyes and focused them on me like I's his whole world. After a few slides in with one finger, I whispered, "another?"

"Yes, please," he said and it was so sweet, so polite, so honest. His voice, the squirm of his hips around my finger, the dazed look in his blown pupils...it was all mine. The blood had left every square inch of me, pooling hard into my growing erection. After a third finger, and soft groans from Rick's writhing form below me he looked deep into my eyes and gave me that subtle nod of his. He was ready for me.

I lubed myself, kept his gaze and pressed the tip in to the sound of him stifling a groan.

"Deeper, Daryl. Please," he whined.

I felt like a god being able to make him writhe like that and beg for me and I was glad he wanted to try this. And I was finally all the way in, giving him a moment. Waiting for him to tell me it's ok to move. He was so tight. So fucking tight and I was in him. I was part of him. 

"Wanna feel you move," he said softly. So I did, slow at first all the way in and all the way out. Then faster and I wrapped a hand around his swollen cock to stroke him at the same pace. 

"Jesus," he shouted then covered his mouth to be quiet. His breathing grew into intense short gasps. "Jesus, Daryl. I fucking love this. I fucking love you," his words ran together like a babbling brook and I watched him wrap a gentle hand around mine as I stroked his cock. 

The tightness of him around my dick, his rough calloused hand wrapped lightly over my hand with his cock underneath as I stroked, I arched my back and dropped my jaw and whimpered.

"Stay in me, stay in me," he pleaded softly and with both our breaths frenzied and both our bodies on fire, we came simultaneously, whimpering and gasping and a mixture of hushed words between us, "Jesus", "Fuck", and guttural sounds that weren't really words at all.

I left myself in as I licked my fingers clean over Rick and his eyes ate the sight of me like I was his favorite flavor of ice cream.

I pulled out and fell to his side kissing on him. "Was that good, cutie?" I asked, knowin' he likes to have a special name I call him like that. 

"Yah," he said, breath still uneven. "Everything with you is good."

........

The first day w'th everyone knowin' 'bout us was weird. Everyone wants ta talk bout it. Couldn’t even fill a cup a coffee w’thout Glenn or Michonne givin’ me knowin’ eyes. 

“Good night’s sleep?” Michonne asked me with her giant smile. I grunted. That’s my standby response for everythin’. 

“My laundry done yet, Chonne?” I asked her. That quieted her down. 

Eugene said "It's highly likely that his flushed skin tone and shifty eyes indicate recent copulation." He checked his watch. "And right as scientifically estimated. Look, Tara, 7:35."

Carl had just walked through the door. "Awwww, Eugene. Really!? Are we still talking about this shit!?"

"'M sorry, Carl," I told 'im, "they'll stop." I glared at the lot of them.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Carl said, pouring himself an eighth of a cup of coffee and adding four spoonfuls of sugar and half a cup of powdered creamer. "Heard you guys all night." 

"WHAT!?!" I shouted, blushin' as red as a ripe tomato.

"Nah, just screwin' with ya." he said casually.

When Rick came down for coffee he came straight for me. Front a’ all of ‘em that was standin’ in the kitchen. Crashed into me with lips on mine givin’ me a fucking hard on in front a’ everyone right there. When he pulled away he went to the coffee pot like ‘t was nothing. 

And ya know what? I didn't mind. Cause couples do stuff like that. Kiss at the coffee pot. And we're a couple now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't my favorite fic, but it was written and well... Now you have it. :-)
> 
> Thanks to all of you for your comments on all my fics. I'm totally humbled and complimented by all the love!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know. I guess it could become a two-shot?


End file.
